


No time like the present

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: “Morgana is already mad at us for ruining her engagement dinner and no way in hell I am going to ruin her wedding either.”“That wasn’t our fault,” argued Merlin, “we didn’t know that they had just got engaged when we told them about the baby.”





	No time like the present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 2 of the Merlin mpreg month at Livejournal, for the trope "Unexpected birth/labor"

The church was filling slowly. There were still many people outside, knowing that the bride would arrive late, although the groom had been standing at the altar for the last twenty minutes. No one seemed to pay him much attention. 

Behind a column, Arthur was inhaling and exhaling trying to pass unnoticed. He got a partial success.

“What’s wrong?” 

Arthur exhaled. “Nothing,” he said after a little, but Merlin was looking worriedly at him. 

“You are doing breathing exercises. Are you in labor? How far apart are the contractions?” Merlin's voice rose with each word and Arthur glared at him.

“Don’t talk so loud. I’m fine, really. No need to worry.”

Someone urged the people outside to enter and Arthur took the distraction to walk past Merlin. “Arthur, wait.” 

But Arthur was already moving and taking his place as best man. Leon threw a tremulous smile in his direction but kept looking towards the end of the aisle. The poor man was probably afraid that Morgana went running away at the last minute. Arthur couldn’t blame him. He still didn’t understand how the man had managed to convince her sister of having a traditional wedding. 

“We have to go to the hospital.” Of course, Merlin could not stop pestering him.

“Merlin,” said Arthur as calmed as he could, “I’m fine. I had just a couple contractions,” in the last hour, but he was not saying that out loud, “I can wait until the ceremony is over and then we can go to the hospital.”

“Are you joking?” Leon looked at them worriedly and Arthur mouthed an “everything’s fine” in his direction. “You’re having a baby. That cannot wait!”

“Yes, it can,” said Arthur through clenched teeth and looking at Merlin in the eye. “Morgana is already mad at us for ruining her engagement dinner and no way in hell I am going to ruin her wedding either.”

“That wasn’t our fault,” argued Merlin, “we didn’t know that they had just got engaged when we told them about the baby.”

Then the music started and with an imperious movement of his hand, Arthur sent Merlin to his chair.

The truth was that Arthur was not really fine. He had woken up in the middle of the night and had not been able to go back to sleep. That was not unusual these days and Merlin had not even stirred, but Arthur knew immediately that something was off. And when the first contraction hit, a little before six, he knew what it was.

Some “ooh” and “aww” were heard and Arthur caught sight of Morgana. She was simply beautiful in her simple white dress and beside her, Uther looked more proud than Arthur had ever seen him. He couldn’t leave now. Even when it was Morgana’s fault for choosing a date three weeks before his due date. And she thought that he just would look fat. 

The ceremony lasted an eternity for Arthur. At one point he couldn't help to gasp loudly and everyone turned towards him. If looks could kill, Morgana’s would have killed him on the spot.

When finally the minister gave the bride and the groom their blessings several things happened at once: Arthur doubled over himself groaning, Merlin jumped from his seat and was beside Arthur in half a second and Uther started shouting for an ambulance.

“You can’t be serious,” hissed Morgana but Merlin was already dragging Arthur towards the exit.

“Come on Arthur, it’s time to meet our baby.”


End file.
